


A Reason To Be Careful

by Bellarke_Stories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Detective Bellamy, Doctor Clarke, F/M, angst and fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stories/pseuds/Bellarke_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>rebelprincessbellarke asked:</b><br/>Hey ! I was wondering if you could do a short Friends with benefits story and Clarke realizes she pregnant and tells him she have a the baby and she also tells him she loves him and he says the same . Their ages can be ... Bellamy 30 and Clarke 25 . Bellamy's a detective and Clarke a Doctor. You can skip a few months till their son or daughter is born up to you ! It doesn't have to be long .</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reason To Be Careful

**_‘Hope I don’t wake you, Bell. Can you come over?’_ **

 

Bellamy stares at his phone screen, eyes almost closed from sleeping. He reads the message two or three times before turning to look at his clock next to his bed.

“What the hell?! It’s three in the morning!” he murmurs and types his answer.

 

**_‘wth clarke? you were thinking of me in your sleep? it’s 3 in the morning, why aren’t you sleeping? Is everything okay?’_ **

 

He stares at the ceiling of his room while waiting for answer.

 

**_‘Can you just come over, Bellamy? I need you.’_ **

 

Bellamy shakes his head with a smirk and types his answer.

 

**_‘okay. i’m coming. but I gotta warn you. i had a long shift today, I’m pretty tired, so you will have to do all the work today.’_ **

 

**_‘and you know how hot you’re when you’re on top’_ **

 

He press send to the second message and stands up, walking to his wardrobe. He puts his old shirt from work and his gym pants. He grabs his car keys, wallet just in case and phone. The screen lights up again with Clarke’s new message.

 

**_‘Just come here already!’_ **

 

**_‘On my way!_ ** **_Geez_ ** **_!’_ **

 

He answers and closes the door behind him. Ten minutes later, he is knocking on Clarke’s door.

Clarke opens the door on the seconds knock and Bellamy is surprised to see her still dressed, “Clarke, I told you, I’m very tired. I’m sure you can take off your clothes by yourself.” he teases, walk passing her into her apartment and kicking off his shoes.

“Bellamy.” she says his name softly, something that makes his stomach flip upside down. He turns around and pulls his shirt over his head while Clarke turns on the lights in the living room.

“Bellamy, I-” she stops dead, “What happened?” she asks as soon as she sees the red and purple on his chest and shoulder. Probably the cuts on his face too.

He didn’t realize when she stopped so close to him and cupped his face to see his wounds closer up.

“It’s nothing, Clarke.” he ensures her, gently pushing her hands down.

“Yeah, you’re covered in bruises and cuts-”

“I only have two cuts-”

“- and you expect me to believe it’s nothing?” she ignores his protests, bringing her hands up again to turn his face from side to side and take a better look on his cut lip and eyebrow.

“Wait here,” she pushes him down by his shoulder to sit on the couch behind him. Bellamy clenches his teeth from pain when Clarke actually press at his bruised spot on his shoulder. She mouths her apology because she knows him very well to know when he hides things from her.

Bellamy sits there, leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and his fingers tangled together, waiting for Clarke to come back and staring at the turned off tv in front of him.

He must have got lost in his thoughts because Clarke is suddenly next to him, waving her hand in front of his face. “Bellamy?” she asks, making him turn and look up to her.

“Sorry, what did you say?” he asks, letting his hands fall to his sides.

“I said lay back.” Clarke motions him the back of the couch.

Bellamy let his body fall back as Clarke asked him to, “Clarke it’s nothing, really.”

Clarke shakes her head, lifting a leg over his and sits down on his laps with her legs on each side of Bellamy, “What happened?” she asks instead, opening her kit and taking out a peace of cotton.

“We were after a guy.” Bellamy starts, barely able to speak with Clarke turning his head from side to side like a photo album, “We chased all over Arkadia.” he continues and Clarke let go of him, grabbing the liquid and pouring some on the small cotton piece, “It took us three hours to corner him and then-” he snaps his head to the others side with a hiss, “fuck- this stings!” he interrupts his own thoughts, pushing Clarke’s hands away from his face.

“Bellamy-” she fights his hands, “just- let me-” they keep fighting like wildcats, pushing the hands of the other to the side, “God! Just stay still!” Clarke yells and with a quick move she grabs his hands and pushes it down to sit on top of them. Keeping them still.

“It stings, Clarke!” Bellamy argues, just like a child would do with his mother in this situation.

“You should have thought of that before you got into a fight with a criminal.” she says, holding his free hand on the side while she presses the cotton on his cut, this time to the one on his eyebrow, “If you stopped fighting me, we would have  finished already.”

“It’s my job, Clarke. What was I supposed to do? Let the thief go away?” he says instead but also staying still because he knows there is no way she would let him go now.

“I don’t know?! Take care of yourself fight and then the town?!” she almost shouts and sit back, looking at him.

They stare at each other for some moments and Bellamy can see that something is off. So, he takes the cotton from her fingers, throws it in her kit and takes her hands in his, “Okay, so what is wrong, Clarke? It’s not the first time I come over in bruises and cuts. Something is bothering you and I want to know what it is.”

Clarke just stares at him as he speaks and closes her eyes when he finishes. She takes a deep breath and slides off his lap and onto the couch next to him. Bellamy brings a leg up on the couch and turns his body to the side, facing hers.

“Clarke…” he whispers, letting go one hand and gently turning her face to look at him, “You know you can trust me with everything, right? Our friendship is not just sex. I’m here for you.” he says softly, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

Clarke opens her eyes and finds his, a sad smile spread on her face, “I know, Bellamy. I trust you with my life, it is just…”

“Just what, Clarke?” he hates to press her into talking but he wants to help her with whatever she is struggling with.

She takes another deep breath and lets her gaze fall on their holding hands between them, “I’m scared.” she whispers quietly.

For a moment Bellamy is confused. He always knew Clarke was a strong willed woman and he can’t think of anything that could really scare her that much.

“Scared of what, Clarke? Did someone hurt you? Threaten you?” he asks, worry quickly building inside him and he tries his best to keep it from himself. If Clarke is scared, she doesn’t need to know Bellamy is scared for her well being too.

She shakes her answer, lifting her gaze up to look at him again, “I didn’t call you here to have sex.” she starts, “I wanted to tell you something.”

Bellamy doesn’t interrupt her, letting her explain it by taking her time.

Clarke takes a lot of time, maybe more than ten minutes, she is not sure at all. But she finally finds the strength to look Bellamy at the eyes and say “I think I’m pregnant.”

Bellamy heart stops and his throat is suddenly dry, “You…” he whispers, “You sure?” he asks, pushing himself even closer to Clarke.

Clarke nods, feeling the tears forming in her eyes, “My period is late and-” she turns to face away from him, “And I took three tests. Two yesterday and one today.” she continues, “All three of them were positive.”

When she turns back to look at him, her vision is blurred by her tears and she can barely make out his expression.

“Hey, Clarke, hey.” Bellamy whispers, letting go of Clarke hands and cup her face instead, “Clarke, look at me.”

Clarke clears her eyes with the back of her hand and look Bellamy at the eyes, “You. Are not. Alone.” he says, voice steady, “I’m here. With you. I’m not gonna leave you to deal with this alone, Clarke.”

Clarke nods and throws her hands around his neck, pulling him to a tight and burying her face into the side of his neck.

Bellamy brings his hands around her, holding her against him and stroking her back up and down, letting Clarke cry her worries out.

They stay like that for what felt like hours before Clarke pulled herself back. Bellamy gives her a smile and wipes the last tears from her eyes and cheeks. “You okay now?” he asks, taking some hair from in front of her face and tug them behind her ear.

Clarke nods and brings her hands up, letting her palm rest on his bruised chest. “Yeah, I think so…”

“That’s good.” Bellamy whispers, leaning forward and leaving a kiss on forehead. Clarke closes her eyes and get lost to his touch, scratching her nails against Bellamy’s skin. “I got you, Clarke. I don’t want you to be scared or worried about anything, okay? I’m here with you and I won’t leave you, I promise.”

Clarke nods, giving him a smile. Then Bellamy picks Clarke in his arms and carries her to her bed, lying her to one side and one side and quickly climbing on the bed next to her. Clarke’s body immediately turns to him and let her head rest on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

They stay in silence for a at least an hour. Bellamy knows Clarke is not sleeping yet because she is stroking his marks from today’s fight with the tip of her fingers, now and then takes deep breaths.

The truth is that the news fell hard on him too but deep inside him he could only feel joy and happiness. The thing is that everything happened too quickly and because they were always using protection, the thought of becoming a father never crossed his mind. But by every minute that passes, the thought of having a small girl with Clarke’s hair and eyes, running around him and calling him dad, warmed his heart.

Yes, neither Bellamy nor Clarke could label the kind of relationship they have. To the others, it looks like they are just friends with benefits but they both knew there was something more than that. Bellamy knew it because Clarke gets really worried every time she finds a bruise or any kind of new red marks on him and Bellamy knows Clarke better than he knows himself. They always had this weird connection that they had an unvoiced rule not to talk about, mostly because it was too complicated.

But now, for Bellamy, every piece falls into place and suddenly this world makes sense. Holding Clarke like he does now, comforting her and making sure she is okay. It feels good. But mostly it feels right.

Clarke suddenly pushes herself up, sitting crossed legs opposite of him on the bed, “Bellamy.” she says quietly, “I need you to promise me something.”

“Anything.” he answers, not wasting time. He pushes himself up too, leaning against the wall behind him.

Clarke smiles and takes his hands in hers, “I need you to promise me you will be ten times more careful from now on.” she swallows, “I care about you too much and every night you walked away from here, I was wondering if it would be the last time I saw you. And then- then this happens and all I can think about is that I can’t do this alone and that I need you and you- and you show up here, with new cuts and bruises and- please, be more careful, now- now you have a baby to take care of.” she takes a deep breath and places her palm on her belly, “And I won’t push you, I would never force you to do anything you don’t want to but…”

Bellamy pushes himself off the wall and crawls in front of Clarke. He places his palm over hers on her belly, “Clarke.” he says softly, “I’m gonna say this one time and I want you to believe me.”

Clarke nods, waiting for him to continue, “I’m not leaving you. I will be right here, for everything. And I’m gonna do it because I want to, not because I have to or because you force me to.” he strokes her hand with his, “Do you understand me?”

Clarke nod again, “And I want this baby and I want to make you happy.” he continues, “I want this family.”

Clarke starts crying again and Bellamy pull her to his chest. He lays down, flat on his back and Clarke lays half on the bed and half on top of him, his hand around her, holding her close to him and her head and hand rest on his chest. It the first time they sleep on that bed fully dressed.

Nine months later, Alexander-Jake Blake is born in Arkadia’s hospital. And two years and five months after his birth, Clarke brings the world a baby girl who has her father’s freckles and her mother’s eyes.

And when their children grow up a little, Clarke has to hold Alex back from going with his father at work.

“Mom, I want to fight the bad guys like dad does everyday too!” the five yearsold boy pleads his mother.

Clarke lets out a small laugh and Bellamy kneels in front of his son, “Alex, you’re too young to come with me. You have to finish school first like everyone else.”

“But school is boring!” the blonde boy says and folds his hands against his chest.

“Yeah, but you learn a lot of interesting things, right?” Clarke asks from behind them.

The boy turns and glares at her, “Yes, but not every day!” Alex argues.

“Maybe, but the things you learn in school will be useful for when you grow old. So, you need to learn them, okay buddy?”

The boy nods with a sad expression, “Okay daddy.” the little man breaths out and let his hands unfold.

Bellamy leans forward, leaving a kiss on Alex's forehead and messing his hair to tease him. Then he stands up, kissing his daughter’s small nose and finally kissing Clarke before heading for work.

Walking to his car every day, the only thing he can think is that he wouldn’t change anything from his life. Ever.  

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think guys! And if you have any prompts, you can find me on [tumblr](http://bellarkestories.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
